


[Podfic] yesterday, I saw a change

by Boompowkablam



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, New York City, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Protectiveness, unity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam/pseuds/Boompowkablam
Summary: A Podfic Of Aloneintherain's StoryInspired by prompt: 'Peter is unmasked on live television, and everyone goes berserk—you've already heard this one but here's the twist—he's wide-eyed, staring into the camera, frightened, but not because of his own safety. The first thing that comes out of his mouth is, "Someone please, please protect my Aunt May." And the entirety of New York cries out simultaneously. Heroes and neighbours and fellow students rain down on the Parker house, ready to defend her.' Warning for injury/minor torture of a minor.





	[Podfic] yesterday, I saw a change

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [yesterday, I saw a change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282129) by [aloneintherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloneintherain/pseuds/aloneintherain). 



> Thank you aloneintherain for letting me make this podfic. I love this story so much. It took way longer then I wanted to get it out. Like holy crap batman I had so much equipment issues ,like everything broke at one time. Also hardwood floor is not your friend for recording. So my humans I hope this is not the worst and that you enjoy it!!

**Text:** [yesterday, I saw a change ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282129)

**Author:** [aloneintherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloneintherain/pseuds/aloneintherain)

 **Reader:** [Boompowkablam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam)

 **Length:** 42:55

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/awozoolowidpimo/_Yesterday%252C_I_Saw_A_Change.mp3/file)


End file.
